Battle of the Dark Duelists
by Phyco
Summary: A Yugioh Story...


Battle of the Dark Duellists

**Featuring: Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin & Shadi.**

**Don't, stop it you fiend. Unlikely you pathetic imp, said Yami Bakura to a whimpering Bakura. You shouldn't have ever meddled with the powers of the Millennium Ring. Now you must suffer the consequences by feeling extreme pain surge through your veins. Stop it Yami Bakura, yelled Yugi from the door, as his Millennium Puzzle lit up and transformed into the ancient pharaoh Yami Yugi. He yelled, Yami Bakura, I challenge you to a duel. I accept, he said, and let's make it interesting. His Millennium Ring lit up brightly & took them to the Shadow Realm.**

**They arrived to see Marik waiting for them. He also had a little something to say to Yami Bakura. You little cow, did you forget about our bet. You agreed not to hurt Bakura if I beat you in a duel and spared you from being trapped in the shadows forever. Hahaha, said Yami Bakura. You'll never be able to do that. Don't you see that I am the master of the Shadow Realm, and I will never be beaten by pathetic wannabes like yourself. You dare call me a pathetic wannabe, Marik's Millennium Rod flared into life and transformed him into the much dreaded Yami Marik. After your duel with Yami Yugi I will crush you will all the might in my millennium item.**

**All of a sudden the mystical Shadi appeared and said, let's not fight, we should remember that the main instigator of the problem here is Yami Bakura & you two (Yami Yugi & Yami Marik) are just pushing him to do more evil. He must be punished the traditional way, with a Shadow Duel. Whoever loses will be banished to the Shadow Realm and must relinquish their Millennium item.**

**Fine then, said Yami Yugi. We shall initiate a shadow duel. Yami Yugi will verse Yami Marik in a non – prized practice match. So both of their Millennium items exploded into life and shot out magical rays which clashed in an epic battle. It lasted more than a minute or two, but Yami Yugi's powers were stronger and went straight through to Yami Marik's millennium item and he fell back on to the ground, exhausted & beaten. The winner is the pharaoh, said Shadi, who again mystically appeared behind Yami Bakura. Now the combat between the pharaoh and Yami Bakura will begin.**

**So they prepared for battle with some words from Yami Bakura. You are weak & you have used up your powers, whereas my powers are fresh. Then their millennium items lit up and sent out their magical rays to clash and destroy the weakest. It lasted for ages, first Yami Bakura was winning, then Yami Yugi was winning, then it was even, & then the pharaoh gave it all that he could & thrashed Yami Bakura. Then, Yami Yugi raised his hand and muttered a word that removed the Millennium Ring from Bakura and banished the evil spirit to the Shadow Realm.**

**Next thing anyone new, Shadi was gone & they were back in Bakura's room. Marik was also gone. There was only Yugi, Yami Yugi & Bakura left. Bakura fell to the ground, exhausted, out cold.**

**About ½ hour passed until Bakura finally woke up in a hospital ward where Yugi and Tea were standing over him. We were worried, said Tea. Thanks, he said. Anyway, when can we get out of this hospital? Well the nurse said when you wake up you have to wait an hour or so for observation. You had a high level of shock, you know. I can't stay much longer. I'm meeting Joey in the park to duel with him. Well we can go down and tell him to come here if you want. Thanks Tea. Alright Yugi let's go.**

**Hahaha those fools, said Yami Marik. Little do they know that I will be there instead of that pathetic fool Joey. So Tea & Yugi arrived at the park and saw what looked like Joey. They walked up to him and he said: Joey is not here, but I am. An image of Yami Marik came out from Joey and pointed the Millennium Rod at Tea. Hand over the Millennium Puzzle Yugi or Tea will die, as he revealed the dagger inside the Millennium Rod.**

**Yugi didn't know what to do, and then he transformed into Yami Yugi and used the Millennium Puzzle's magic to throw Yami Marik on to the ground. Thanks Yami, said Tea. Marik got back up, yes, Yami Marik had let go and given Marik back control of his body. Hey guys, what the hell are we doing here. Your Yami nearly killed Tea said Yugi, who had transformed back from Yami Yugi. Anyway, see you at school Marik. By Yugi, by Tea, said Marik.**

**Tea & Yugi ran back to the hospital to see that Bakura was ready to leave, they didn't know that they'd been away that long. He asked what happened, and they told him all about it on the way home. Then he asked about Joey. They had forgotten about him, & immediately they headed to Kaiba Corporation to see if Mokuba could track Joey's duel disk to see where he is. It turned out that Joey was just sitting back at home, he had completely forgotten about meeting Bakura in the park, thanks to Yami Marik conveniently replacing Joey's schedule with that of a lazy bum.**

**They went home to Yugi's house, to find a note from Yugi's grandpa saying he had gone out for a while. They went inside through the back door & called Joey to tell him what had happened and remind him of what he had forgotten. Luckily Yugi always kept a backup of Joey's schedule in case he lost it.**

**The next day all the gang met up on their way to school, there was: Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke Devlin & Joey. When they arrived, most of them went to their home room, but Marik crept around the corner and skipped it, like he always seemed to do. Their teacher, Ms. Flower was a complete idiot. No one knows how she got the job as a teacher without a university degree, probably because her brother was the principal. Most of the class hated her, except for Yugi who didn't mind having a stupid teacher. He said it stops him from worrying about how his grades were going to turn out.**

**After home room, Joey, Serenity, Tristan & Duke left for their classes and Yugi, Tea & Bakura went to their class. After a hard days work (excluding Marik), the gang met up after school to go to the arcade together. They went and played games until they were too tired to concentrate anymore, so they each left for their homes, except for Marik who headed down the laneway to his pack of rare hunters, who are now (supposedly) duelling without cheating.**

**Once he got home, Yugi called Joey and invited him to sleep over and said he could invite one other person. First, he called Tristan, but he was out, so he called Bakura and he said he would meet Joey at Yugi's house. So they met up at Yugi's house and went to get a Pizza. When they got there, they saw Tea at the video rental shop, so they spoke to her while the pizza was cooking. They took the pizza and went home to Yugi's house to watch the highlights of the Battle City Tournament on channel 33. They watched all their exciting duelling footage. At about eleven o'clock they went to bed.**

**In the middle of the night, Bakura woke up with a burning bright light coming from the Millennium Ring on Yugi's bench top. He got up. Some kind of force was pulling him towards the ring, the force of darkness. He picked up the ring and put it around his neck, and all of a sudden he took the form of the dreaded Yami Bakura. I told them they couldn't banish me, he said.**

**Early next morning, Joey & Yugi woke up to find a note from Bakura saying he had to meet Tea in the park at 7.00am. But it was only 6.30am and the park was about a 5min walk from Yugi's house. Bakura's stuff was still their, he explained in the note that he would be back to pick it up later. Yugi looked around, and immediately he became Yami Yugi. The ring is gone, he shouted. Good, said Joey. All that thing has ever done has caused bad things to happen. No Joey, said Yami Yugi. It must be found. Didn't you learn about the importance of the millennium items back in the Battle City Tournament?**

**They set out later that morning to find Bakura. Yugi had a sneaking suspicion about both Bakura & the Millennium Ring disappearing at the same time. They went to Tea's house first to ask her if she did meet Bakura in the park. She said yes, but only because she goes to the park at that time every morning. Bakura must have known that, said Yugi. It's highly possible, said Joey. They thanked Tea and set off again.**

**They arrived at the park to see that it was empty. So next they headed to Bakura's house. Their was a note on the door saying: Gone out, be back soon. Obviously from Bakura's Mum. So Joey & Yugi left for school, luckily they had already dressed for the day.**

**When they got to school, they headed to home room to find Bakura using the Millennium Ring to hurt Ms. Flower. That's enough Bakura, yelled Yami Yugi who had revealed himself from the Millennium Puzzle. Who's going to stop me, said Yami Bakura, from inside the Millennium Ring. You are back, said Yami Yugi. But how, said Joey. I told you pathetic fools that you couldn't banish me. I am the ruler of the Shadow Realm. Bow down to me and beg for forgiveness you stupid teacher.**

**Stop it now Yami Bakura, called Yami Yugi. Who's going to stop me? Maybe I will, called Yami Marik from a dark corner in the classroom. You couldn't do that if you tried, said Yami Bakura. Oh yes I could, thanks to my new millennium item. It's called the Millennium Crystal and it has the power to connect to any millennium item and double its strength. Now I will connect it to my Millennium Rod. No, no one can beat me, cried Yami Bakura. Oh yes they can, called Yami Yugi from his desk. How dare you interrupt our fight Yami Yugi! Shut up all of you, yelled Joey from the door. Take your battles somewhere else and stop hurting the teacher, she may be stupid, but she doesn't deserve to be tortured for it. Fine, we'll take our battle outside of school. Are you happy now? I'm quite fine, said Yami Yugi. He had now taken Joey's place at the door.**

**Today, Yugi had Gym, Home Economics & Double Maths. He went to his classes, after home room was cut short because of Ms. Flower needing transfer to a hospital. The gym teacher whose name was Mr. Patro always seemed to be yelling at his class, even when he just had them as a small group. Today they were practising Basketball and seeing who would try out for the new school Basketball team. Yugi scored two hoops, but accidentally tripped up Mr. Patro on his third try. The teacher sent Yugi to the principal and yelled at the class for what seemed like hours.**

**Yugi was waiting outside the principal's office for at least ½ hour until his secretary came along & told Yugi to come back tomorrow because the principal was visiting Ms. Flower. She was in a stable condition, but had bad wounds all over her body. The secretary gave Yugi a late note and sent him off to Home Economics, which he was already late for.**

**When he got there he handed the teacher, Ms. Downer, his late note & he prepared for cooking. Today they were cooking Cornflake Cookies. Yugi & Tea went as a pair, because Bakura was reasonably missing. They made their cookies, which turned out pretty great according to Ms. Downer.**

**After Home Economics, Yugi had his most dreaded subject of all: Double Maths. Even more annoying was that today was a short school day, so they didn't get recess and they had to wait till the end of school for lunch. He had to go to Maths for ½ hour on one side of the school, and ½ hour all the way over at the other side of school.**

**Maths didn't bore Yugi any more than it usually did, except that the substitute teacher kept telling Yugi to sit up straight. (Ms. Flower usually took the class.)**

**After that it was finally the end of the day and Yugi & Tea met the gang in the park. Then, out of nowhere Marik and Bakura appeared, there was no doubt that they were possessed by their Yami sides. We have come to inform you of the ultimate shadow battle between Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, exactly 5 days from now, in the realm of eternal shadows.**

**Then they both collapsed onto the ground, just lying there, like piles of dirt. When they woke up, they were in Yugi's room. Their millennium items were lying on the bench in front of them. Marik took the Millennium Rod & the Millennium Crystal, then Bakura took the Millennium Ring. They were about to leave when Yami Yugi walked in and mystically transported them to his ancient chambers.**

**He informed Marik & Bakura of everything that had happened in the whole day & he told them of an ancient prophecy of a fierce shadow battle between two dark entities, a tomb keeper and the mythical Anubis. (Yami Bakura) They were taken back to Yugi's room, where Yugi sent them home.**

**Later, that night, Yugi called all the gang and told them of the ancient prophecy. None of them could come up with any clues. He also told them of his hilarious accident with Mr. Patro. They all laughed and laughed for about a minute or so.**

**The next day went quicker than the last, even though Yugi spent half of it sitting in the office. The principal was explaining to Ms. Flower that evil ancient spirits don't exist, and that whoever brutally attacked her wouldn't have looked anything like Bakura, because his personality is not the type for beating up defenceless women.**

**The last two days of school went pretty fast, probably because the school couldn't find substitute teachers for home room or maths. Also, most of the women teachers were too scared out of their minds to come to school and teach what they call 'pesky' children.**

**On Saturday, all the gang, except for Bakura & Marik, met up at Joey's house to discuss the 'amazing' shadow battle which was supposed to be happening the next day. Some of them said that it was bound to happen, and that they both have an even chance of battling each other to their graves.**

**Later, Bakura appeared in Yugi's grandpa's card shop. Grandpa Moto was out, so Yugi was watching the register. He greeted Bakura with a friendly 'Hi'. But Bakura only muttered something back, and then he fell to the ground. Yugi called Tea & she called Tristan to get his motorbike and come to Yugi's house. When they all arrived, they put Bakura on the motorbike & they told Tristan to take him to the old warehouse behind the school. Tristan left, as Yugi and Tea began calling all of the gang, except for Marik of course.**

**When everyone had finally been notified they met at the old warehouse to see what was wrong with Bakura. Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi and muttered something which made a bright light shoot out of the Millennium Puzzle, the light hit Bakura and then the Millennium Necklace seemed to suck up the light. Yami Yugi told everyone to link hands. Then the Millennium Necklace activated and they were all beamed up into Bakura's thoughts. This was the effect that the necklace had when combined with the puzzle.**

**The gang found themselves in the passage between the two doors of Bakura's mind. One was just a normal door, but the other one had the Eye of Anubis engraved on it. The normal door was obviously Bakura's mind, but the other door must be Yami Bakura's mind. They first entered Bakura's mind, but it lay dormant, Bakura was the one that had fainted, which seemed to happen a lot.**

**Now they had to enter Yami Bakura's mind. Yami Yugi sent them all back out to wait and see what happened when Bakura woke up. He cautiously opened the door to Yami Bakura's mind and instantly pictures of the millennium items flashed through his mind. He stepped forward to find himself falling down a trap door into Yami Bakura's main mental chamber.**

**No matter how hard he tried, Yami Yugi could not explore Yami Bakura's mind. He waited and waited, until he heard Joey calling out that Bakura was waking up. So he reactivated his millennium items and exited Yami Bakura's mind. When Bakura woke up they quizzed him on what happened, but he remembered nothing.**

**They figured out that Yami Bakura must have been testing his shadow powers on Bakura. Later that day, they dropped in on Marik who was sitting in town square, crying and trying to destroy the Millennium Rod. He said that Yami Marik only wanted to treat him badly. He said he would destroy the rod before it fell into the wrong hands. He held out his hand and gave Yugi the Millennium Crystal, which when he attached it to the Millennium Puzzle, it crystallised and formed the Millennium Pyramid.**

**Marik smashed the dagger part of the Millennium Rod on to the ground and stabbed it through the millennium symbol. A piercing scream was heard coming from Yami Marik as he jumped out of the Millennium Rod and into the Millennium Ring and then the epic clash began. Yami Marik vs. Yami Bakura, the prize: The inhabitancy of the Millennium Ring.**

**Yami Yugi used his Millennium Item's to transport the gang inside the Millennium Ring, where the battle was taking place. Yami Marik risked his soul in this battle, but Yami Bakura only had to risk the Millennium Ring. Some of Yami Bakura's soul lied in Yugi's Millennium Pyramid, so he had nothing to worry about.**

**Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring flew into life and an image of Yami Marik's Millennium Rod appeared in front of him. The two items sent out their mystical beams, and everyone fell down into a magical portal, but they kept fighting & falling, fighting & falling. Eventually, they appeared in Ancient Egypt and they saw the original fight between Anubis and the tomb keeper.**

**They watched and watched. It was even the whole time. Even Yami Marik & Yami Bakura kept watch while they were fighting. Hours went by, even though no one felt hungry. Both fights went on and on for what seemed like forever. In the end, the tomb keeper / Yami Marik won. Yami Bakura had to relinquish the Millennium Ring, buy he secretly transferred himself fully into the Millennium Pyramid & pretended to be banished.**

**Later that night, Yami Bakura came out of hiding and started searching through the Millennium Pyramid, looking for the Ancient Pharaoh himself. He found Yami Yugi and attacked him from behind, the Millennium Pyramid flashed and BAM!!! They were falling back in time. They saw every important thing that happened to them in the last 12 days or so. All of a sudden they were back at the beginning. None of them remembered what had happened except for the pharaoh. LONG LIVE YAMI YUGI. The End!**

**Look out for the exciting sequel to this story, (which I will not be able to write for ages, reason being that I have school). I can only give one clue away: the next story will be heavily based on Bakura / Yami Bakura & the upcoming Yugioh Movie.**

**P.S. I would like your perspective on how I should write my next story/s Contact me through my webbie at: **** Thanks for your support!**


End file.
